


In Real Life

by Sianmarie6



Category: In Real Life (Band)
Genre: Alpha Brady, Alpha Devin, Alpha Jay, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Omega Chance, Omega Drew, Omega Michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sianmarie6/pseuds/Sianmarie6
Summary: Alpha, Beta, Omega universe with my version of the boy band In Real Life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the number of members to six. Took out Sergio and added Devin and Drew. Don't get me wrong, I adore Sergio but for this story I needed a way to have these six boys together. Don't hate me I just needed two write this.

In Real Life  
• Chance Perez – Omega  
• Brady Tutton – Alpha  
• Michael Connor – Omega  
• Jhype (Jay) – Alpha  
• Drew Ramos – Omega  
• Devin Hayes – Alpha  
   
Chance smiled as he looked around the living room of the house he and his bandmates were renting. All six members of In Real Life had the week off and were already taking advantage of day one. Drew was sitting between Devin’s legs, resting his back against Devin’s chest and balancing his computer on his knees so he could play World of Warcraft. Devin was leaning back against one of the couches, watching Drew play and absentmindedly running his fingers through Drew’s unstyled, curly hair. The sound of laughter pulled Chance’s attention over to Michael and Jay. Michael was curled into Jay’s side with a large pile of Hi-Chew wrappers beside him. Jay had one arm wrapped around Michael’s shoulders and his head resting against Michael’s. In one hand Jay was holding his phone up so he and Michael could watch videos. A shift of weight on the couch Chance was lying on brought his attention to Brady and Brooklyn (Chance’s daughter). The two had been watching Moana but had fallen asleep half-way through. Brady was half sitting up with his back against the arm of the couch. Brooklyn was asleep laying on Brady’s chest/stomach. Chance himself had pushed Brady over and laid down next to him using Brady’s arm as a pillow. Chance wasn’t sure why but recently he had felt rather clingy around Brady. Which was odd because Chance didn’t do clingy. He’d given that up after Brooklyn had been conceived. Sure, he had friends he was close to. He had even dated a couple beta girls but he hadn’t ever felt the need to touch another person just to make sure they were there in a long time. Maybe never. Brady was the exception. The weirdest part to Chance was that Brady was old enough to present but hadn’t actually presented yet. And when he did, Chance was 99.9% sure he would be a beta or an omega. Not an alpha that would draw these feelings out of Chance. Then again, both Jay (who presented early) and Devin were alpha’s and he had no clinginess to them whatsoever. That could be because they already had omegas they were courting. Jay had Michael, the sassy, rebel omega. Devin had Drew, the beautiful, cuddly omega. Chance was pulled out of his musings by his phone dinging. After reading the lunch reminder text from his mom then checking the time, Chance gently shook Brady in an attempt to wake him up. 

“Wha?” Brady mumbled, opening one eye.

“What do you want for lunch?” Chance asked.

“Pizza.” Brady responded before closing his eye again and falling back to sleep. Chance rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the couch.

“Drew” Chance called softly in an attempt to get the boy’s attention without waking Brooklyn or Brady.

“What!” Drew practically yelled, eyes glued to his screen and fingers never leaving the keyboard. Brooklyn stirred but Brady’s arm unconsciously tightened around her and she settled back into sleep.

“What do you wan…”

“Hold on, hold on!” Drew interrupted Chance. Devin glanced up at Chance before untangling his fingers from Drew’s hair and pausing the game.

“Hey!” Drew protested, moving to unpause the game. Devin grabbed Drew’s hands keeping them away from the keyboard.

“Listen to Chance, then you can play again.” Devin whispered in Drew’s ear, voice deepening, hinting at an alpha command, causing Drew to shiver. Drew smiled sweetly at Chance indicating he was listening.

“What do you want for lunch?” Chance laughed.

“What are you gonna have?” Drew asked.

“Well, Brady wants pizza so I guess I’ll have it too.”

“Pizza sound good to you?” Drew tilted his head back to look at Devin.

“Yeah babe, whatever you want sounds good.” Devin responded dropping a kiss on Drew’s nose causing him to blush and giggle. Chance shook his head and turned to Jay and Michael.

“Hey” Chance said to get the boys’ attention. When that didn’t work, he flicked the phone causing it to fall, sending Jay lurching forward to catch it. Michael looked up at Chance with an annoyed expression.

“First of all, you have a problem.” Chance pointed to Michael then to the mountain of Hi-Chew wrappers next to him. Jay bit his tongue to suppress his laughter.

“Yeah, I know.” Michael responded nodding.

“Second, the general idea for lunch is pizza. If you want something else let me know.”

“Nah, pizza’s fine for us.” Michael said.

“Hey, what if I don’t want pizza?” Jay asked, gently scolding his omega.

“Sorry, do you want something else?” Michael asked batting his obnoxiously batting his eyelashes as Jay.

“No, pizza’s fine” Jay grumbled causing Michael to smirk. Chance sighed and headed off to the kitchen to find a menu for a pizza delivery place. 

Michael was not a typical omega. He was sassy and didn’t listen to others, especially alphas, very well. He wasn’t very open about his omega status and only those he was truly close to knew. Chance was glad that Jay and Michael were together because being only 14, Jay was still learning how to be an alpha and Michael could shape Jay’s instincts in the way Michael needed to feel comfortable. Chance was similar to Michael. Although he was slightly more open about being an omega. Not telling people per-say but allowing his omega nature show, whether that be cuddling Brady or interacting with Brooklyn. Drew was the complete opposite of Chance and Michael. He didn’t hide any part of being an omega. Devin was the perfect alpha for Drew. Everyone could see the way the two of them flirted. It had started with little things like Drew wearing Devin’s hats all the time and Devin focusing on Drew all the time. Then it moved to a constant need to be around each other and touching as much as possible. Devin finally started officially courting Drew after a meet-and-greet with some fans where one alpha female had made a suggestive comment to Drew and Devin had to be dragged away, by Drew, growling the entire time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters aren't really chapters, they're just the next updates I have made.

It had been different for Michael and Jay. They had become close after auditioning for the show together. So, when Jay presented as an alpha, it was natural for him to start courting Michael. Chance found a menu and ordered two extra-large pizzas. 20 minutes later the pizzas were delivered. Chance carried them into the living room and set them on the coffee table before running back to the kitchen to get drinks, some fruit cups for Brooklyn and Brady, and plates. As Chance was pouring some juice into a sipper cup for Brooklyn, Drew bounced into the kitchen.

“Need help?” Drew asked resting his chin on Chance’s shoulder.

“Yeah, you can take those.” Chance said indicating the stack of plates and drinks.

“Got it” Drew grabbed the plates and Michael, Jay, Devin, and his drinks before heading back to the living room. Chance finished pouring Brooklyn’s drink then grabbed Brady and his drinks and the fruit cups and walked back to the living room.

“Hey Chance?!” A now awake Brady called over his shoulder.

“Hey what?” Chance responded walking around the couch to sit down.

“Do we have any fruit cups left?” 

Chance didn’t respond, just handed one of the cups to Brady.

“Oh my gosh. You know me too well.” Brady said smiling. Brooklyn was sitting on a couple of stacked up pillows between Brady and Chance. Brady was using one hand to hold her plate of cut up pizza and the other to eat his own.

“Brooklyn, no more pizza until you eat fruit.” Chance said taking the plate from Brady and setting it on the coffee table. Brooklyn proceeded to pout, causing Brady to choke on his pizza.

“Hold this.” Chance said pushing the fruit cup into Brady’s free hand then pulling the top off. Stabbing a piece of fruit on the fork, Chance held it up for Brooklyn. She shook her head, frowned, and pointed back at her pizza. Chance shook his head and raised the fork again. When she refused again, Brady put down his pizza, grabbed Chance’s wrist turning the fork towards himself, then leaned in and ate the piece of fruit.

“Mmm, that’s so good Brooklyn! You should try some!” Brady said in an over excited tone. Brooklyn giggled and copied exactly what Brady had done, grabbing Chance’s wrist and feeding herself the fruit. Chance smiled his thank you at Brady who simply smiled and squeezed Chance’s wrist before going back to his own food.

“Oh, Drew babe stop.” Devin’s voice caught Chance’s attention. Drew was looking between Brady, Chance, and Brooklyn then back at Devin with something similar to longing in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

“But…” Drew said softly.

“Babe, we’ve discussed this. Neither one of us is ready.” Devin whispered to Drew, pulling him closer and kissing his hair.

“I know, but someday.” Drew sniffled and buried his face in Devin’s chest.

“Absolutely, someday.” Devin responded, fingers combing through Drew’s hair again. Chance smiled sadly before turning back to Brooklyn. Chance understood what Drew was feeling. It was the feeling every omega got when they found their alpha and were ready to start a family. Chance hadn’t felt that when Brooklyn was conceived. He was however feeling it now and he didn’t know why. Brooklyn’s other biological father wasn’t Chance’s alpha and Chance knew if from the second they met.

 

It was Chance’s junior year of high school and he was at a party at his best friend, Emma’s, house. About half of the junior class was there plus Emma’s older brother who was home from college for the weekend. Chance was hiding in the kitchen because he had forgotten to put his scent blockers on. Emma walked into the kitchen, rolled her eyes at him, handed him a cup of some kind of alcohol, and headed back out to the party. Five minutes later, Emma’s brother, Tyler, walked into the kitchen.

“Hey man what’s up?” Tyler asked opening the fridge and grabbing a water bottle.

“Nothing much.” Chance said shaking his head suddenly feeling sick. He leaned forward and grabbed the back of a chair to steady himself.

“Yo, man you alright?” Tyler asked looking concerned.

“Not feeling so good.” Chance managed to choke out.

“I think you should sit down.” Tyler said. Chance nodded then everything went black. The next thing he remembered was being carried up the stairs, laid down on Tyler’s bed, Tyler locking the door, and then lying down on the bed next to Chance. Chance remembered saying “Please don’t” multiple time, even crying but Tyler kept doing what he was doing. When it was all over Chance waited until Tyler was asleep and his knot had gone down before getting up, getting dressed, and racing home. Later Chance would learn that he had felt sick because he was going into heat and he had felt better so quickly because he had gotten pregnant with Brooklyn. Tyler refused to admit he had raped Chance and signed away his parental rights to Brooklyn, leaving Chance as a single parent. Chance thanks God every day for his mom because without her, he isn’t sure how he would have survived the first few months with Brooklyn. But they made it and now Chance is part of a boy band with four of his best friends.

 

Later in the afternoon, Chance and Drew were playing video games.

“Imma win!” Drew yelled sitting on the edge of his chair.

“Yeah, cause you don’t have a distraction sitting on your lap.” Chance said referring to Brooklyn who was camped out on his lap trying to mess with his controller.

“Excuses, excuses.” Devin said with a mouthful of left-over pizza. He was sitting on the floor between Drew’s legs watching the game.

“Whatever. Speaking of the distraction, it’s someone’s naptime.” Chance said putting down his controller and standing up holding Brooklyn.

“No nap!” She screamed, giggling.

“Shhh. You don’t want to wake up Jay and Michael.” Chance gently scolded Brooklyn, reminding her of the two boys napping and cuddling in the bedroom they shared.

“Oops.” She said in a loud whisper. Chance laughed and carried her to the room she was staying in. Since Brooklyn was already wearing comfy clothes and it was only a nap, Chance decided not to change her into pajamas.


End file.
